calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Zahra. Chehri. 15) Social Bookmarking
Social Bookmarking Social bookmarking is a method for Internet users to organize, store, manage and search for bookmarks of resources online. Many online bookmark management services have launched since 1996; Delicious, founded in 2003, popularized the terms "social bookmarking" and "tagging". Tagging is a significant feature of social bookmarking systems, enabling users to organize their bookmarks in flexible ways and develop shared vocabularies known as folksonomies. Unlike file sharing, social bookmarking does not save the resources themselves, merely bookmarks that reference them, i.e. a link to the bookmarked page. Descriptions may be added to these bookmarks in the form of metadata, so users may understand the content of the resource without first needing to download it for themselves. Such descriptions may be free text comments, votes in favour of or against its quality, or tags that collectively or collaboratively become a folksonomy. Folksonomy is also called social tagging, "the process by... A social bookmarking service is a centralized online service which enables users to add, annotate, edit, and share bookmarks of web documents. Many online bookmark management services have launched since 1996; Delicious, founded in 2003, popularized the terms "social bookmarking" and "tagging". Tagging is a significant feature of social bookmarking systems, enabling users to organize their bookmarks in flexible ways and develop shared vocabularies known as folksonomies. Common features Unlike file sharing, social bookmarking does not save the resources themselves, merely bookmarks that reference them, i.e. a link to the bookmarked page. Descriptions may be added to these bookmarks in the form of metadata, so users may understand the content of the resource without first needing to download it for themselves. Such descriptions may be free text comments, votes in favor of or against its quality, or tags that collectively or collaboratively become a folksonomy. Folksonomy is also called social'' tagging, "the process by which many users add metadata in the form of keywords to shared content". In a social bookmarking system, users save links to web pages that they want to remember and/or share. These bookmarks are usually public, and can be saved privately, shared only with specified people or groups, shared only inside certain networks, or another combination of public and private domains. The allowed people can usually view these bookmarks chronologically, by category or tags, or via a search engine. Most social bookmark services encourage users to organize their bookmarks with informal tags instead of the traditional browser-based system of folders, although some services feature categories/folders or a combination of folders and tags. They also enable viewing bookmarks associated with a chosen tag, and include information about the number of users who have bookmarked them. Some social bookmarking services also draw inferences from the relationship of tags to create clusters of tags or bookmarks. Many social bookmarking services provide web feeds for their lists of bookmarks, including lists organized by tags. This allows subscribers to become aware of new bookmarks as they are saved, shared, and tagged by other users. It also helps to promote your sites by networking with other social book markers and collaborating with each other. As these services have matured and grown more popular, they have added extra features such as ratings and comments on bookmarks, the ability to import and export bookmarks from browsers, emailing of bookmarks, web annotation, and groups or other social network features. History The concept of shared online bookmarks dates back to April 1996 with the launch of it List, the features of which included public and private book marks .Within the next three years, online bookmark services became competitive, with venture-backed companies such as Backflip, Blink, Clip2, ClickMarks, HotLinks, and others entering the market. They provided folders for organizing bookmarks, and some services automatically sorted bookmarks into folders (with varying degrees of accuracy). Blink included browser buttons for saving book marks; Backflip enabled users to email their bookmarks to others and displayed "Backflip this page" buttons on partner websites. Lacking viable revenue models, this early generation of social bookmarking companies failed as the dot-com bubble burst — Backflip closed citing "economic woes at the start of the 21st century". In 2005, the founder of Blink said, "I don't think it was that we were 'too early' or that we got killed when the bubble burst. I believe it all came down to product design, and to some very slight differences in approach." Founded in 2003, Delicious (then called del.icio.us) pioneered tagging and coined the term ''social bookmarking. Frassle, a blogging system released in November 2003, included social bookmarking elements. In 2004, as Delicious began to take off, similar services Furl, Simpy, Spurl.net, and unalog were released, along with CiteULike and Connotea (sometimes called social citation services) and the related recommendation system Stumbleupon. Also in 2004, the social photo sharing website Flickr was released, and inspired by Delicious it soon added a tagging feature. In 2006, Ma.gnolia (later renamed to Gnolia), Blue Dot (later renamed to Faves), Mister Wong, and Diigo entered the bookmarking field, and Connectbeam included a social bookmarking and tagging service aimed at businesses and enterprises. In 2007, IBM released its Lotus Connections product. In 2009, Pinboard launched as a bookmarking service with paid accounts. As of 2012, Furl, Simpy, Spurl.net, Gnolia, Faves, and Connectbeam are no longer active services. Digg was founded in 2004 with a related system for sharing and ranking social news, followed by competitors Reddit in 2005 and Newsvine in 2006. As of 2011, both Digg and Reddit are ranked in the top 300 websites in terms of web traffic by Alexa.com. Uses For individual users, social bookmarking can be useful as a way to access a consolidated set of bookmarks from various computers, organize large numbers of bookmarks, and share bookmarks with contacts. Institutions including businesses, libraries, and universities have used social bookmarking as a way to increase information sharing among members. Social bookmarking has been also used to improve web search. ' How to use it' All you need to do is simply drag this button to your Firefox bookmarks toolbar, in order to create a submission bookmarklet. When you are on a website that you want to socially mark, simply select the text and click the SocialMarker button to pre-populate the submission form with the selected information. Social bookmarking for education Social bookmarking tools are an emerging educational technology that has been drawing more of educators' attention over the last several years. This technology offers knowledge sharing solutions and a social platform for interactions and discussions. These tools enable users to collaboratively underline, highlight, and annotate an electronic text, in addition to providing a mechanism to write additional comments on the margins of the electronic document. For example, Delicious could be used in a course to provide an inexpensive answer to the question of rising course materials costs. RISAL (Repository of Interactive Social Assets for Learning) is another social bookmarking system used for supporting teaching and learning at the university level. Social bookmarking tools have several purposes in an academic setting including: organizing and categorizing web pages for efficient retrieval; keeping tagged pages accessible from any networked computer; sharing needed or desired resources with other users; accessing tagged pages with RSS feeds, cell phones and PDAs for increased mobility; allowing librarians and instructors the capability to follow students' progress; and giving students another way to collaborate with each other and make collective discoveries. Comparison with search engines With regard to creating a high-quality search engine, a social bookmarking system has several advantages over traditional automated resource location and classification software, such as search engine spiders. All tag-based classification of Internet resources (such as web sites) is done by human beings, who understand the content of the resource, as opposed to software, which algorithmically attempts to determine the meaning and quality of a resource. Also, people can find and bookmark web pages that have not yet been noticed or indexed by web spiders.Additionally, a social bookmarking system can rank a resource based on how many times it has been bookmarked by users, which may be a more useful metric for end-users than systems that rank resources based on the number of external links pointing to it. However, both types of ranking are vulnerable to fraud, and both need technical countermeasures to try to deal with this. Adding social bookmark links to your blog or web site makes it easy for readers to save and share your content. This social bookmarks tool, created by TopRank's Thomas McMahon aka TwisterMC, provides you with several easy to implement options to encourage visitors to your blog to bookmark your posts on the most popular social bookmark and news sites. You can decide how many or how few bookmaring services to display on your blog. iKeepBookmarks.com allows you to upload, and keep, your bookmarks on''' the web. You can access them at any time, from any computer... anywhere! '''Personal: Set up your own personal account that you put all of your favorite pages into. If you have kids, you can set up individual folders for each of them. Use it as your home''' page and be one click away from all of the sites you visit most often. '''Business: Set up an account for your business and use it as a "links" section. This can give your clients or your staff an easy way to visit''' pages and sites that are related to your business. For example: product reviews, associated sites, client sites, etc. '''Schools: Set up an account for your school and give the students (and teachers) an easy way to visit the Internet. Links can be organized by topic, by classroom, or even by individual students. (Teachers, avoid that HTML programming class!) ' Delicious' (formerly del.icio.us) is a social bookmarking web service for storing, sharing, and discovering web bookmarks. The site was founded by Joshua Schachter in 2003 and acquired by Yahoo! in 2005. By the end of 2008, the service claimed more than 5.3 million users and 180 million unique bookmarked URLs. The site was sold to AVOS Systems on April 27, 2011 and relaunched in a "back to beta" state on September 27 that year. Site description Delicious uses a non-hierarchical classification system in which users can tag'' each of their bookmarks with freely chosen [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Index_term index terms] (generating a kind of folksonomy). A combined view of everyone's bookmarks with a given tag is available; for instance, the URL http://delicious.com/tag/wiki displays all of the most recent links tagged "wiki". Its collective nature makes it possible to view bookmarks added by other users. Delicious also allows users to group links with similar topics together to form a "Stack", and include title and descriptions for the Stack page. Stacks can be worked on collaboratively with other users, and can be followed and shared to other users. Delicious has a "hotlist" on its home page and "popular" and "recent" pages, which help to make the website a conveyor of Internet memes and trends. Users can also explore stacks by categories such as Arts & Design, Education, ecetra. on the home page. To facilitate newcomers, Delicious provides an option to import bookmarks from the web browsers to its site so that new users can quickly get started with the site. Delicious is one of the most popular social bookmarking services. Many features have contributed to this, including the website's simple interface, human-readable URL scheme, a novel domain name, a simple REST-like API, and RSS feeds for web syndication. Use of Delicious is free. The source code of the site is not available, but a user can download his or her own data through the site's API in an XML or JSON format, or export it to a standard Netscape bookmarks format. All bookmarks posted to Delicious are publicly viewable by default, although users can mark specific bookmarks as private, and imported bookmarks are private by default. The public aspect is emphasized; the site is not focused on storing private ("not shared") bookmark collections. Delicious linkrolls, tagrolls, network badges, RSS feeds, and the site's daily blog posting feature can be used to display bookmarks on weblogs. '''History' The precursor to Delicious was Muxway, a link blog that had grown out of a text file that Schachter maintained to keep track of links related to Memepool . In September 2003, Schachter released the first version of Delicious. In March 2005, he left his day job to work on Delicious full-time, and in April 2005 it received approximately $2 million in funding from investors including Union Square Ventures and Amazon.com. Yahoo! acquired Delicious on December 9, 2005. Various guesses suggest it was sold for somewhere between US$15 million and US$30 million. On December 16, 2010, an internal slide from a Yahoo! meeting leaked, indicating that Delicious would be "sunsetted" in the future, which seemed to mean "shut down". Later Yahoo clarified that they would be selling Delicious, not ending it. This news resulted in Delicious users frantically looking for alternative sites. This benefits Pinboard (website), also a bookmarking site, which saw a huge surge of traffic and activity on its site. Various other services such as Google Bookmarks and Spabba also offered bookmarks migration tools to allow users to migrate and safeguard their bookmarks out of Delicious. On April 27, 2011, Delicious announced the site was sold to Avos Systems, a company created by Chad Hurley and Steve Chen. Unbeknownst to members, Yahoo! operated the site until September 2011. On September 26, 2011, Delicious launched its completely new version 3.0 design in beta.This redesign came in as a surprise to many of its users, with many features being disabled, removed or temporarily unavailable. AVOS Systems removed the Delicious Support Forum and had advised users that communication with Avos should take place via email. Reaction from users was overwhelmingly negative. On November 9, 2011, AVOS Systems announced that they had acquired the link-saving service, Trunk.ly. Trunk.ly offered to automatically save all links that users have "liked" on Facebook, Twitter and LinkedIn. This acquisition led to the launch of Twitter Connector on Delicious on March 2, 2012. Name The "del.icio.us" domain name was a well-known example of a domain hack, an unconventional combination of letters to form a word or phrase. Del.icio.us and delicio.us now redirect to the new domain, delicious.com. In an interview, Schachter explained how he chose the name: "I'd registered the domain when .us opened the registry, and a quick test showed me the six letter suffixes that let me generate the most words. In early discussions, a friend referred to finding good links as 'eating cherries' and the metaphor stuck, I guess." On September 6, 2007, Schachter announced the website's name would change to "Delicious" when the site would be redesigned. The new design went live on July 31, 2008. On June 16, 2011, AVOS Systems acquired d.me domain name. Del.icio.us is the standard by which other social bookmarking websites are measured. In use since 2003, it has a strong community and a rich layer of content beyond that of other social bookmarking sites. Designed on the less-is-more philosophy, it has a rather plain but easy-to-use interface. Del.icio.us does not have the bells and whistles of some of the other social bookmarking sites, but being simple to use and having a strong community makes it one of the best choices for a new user. Del.icio.us will not win any awards for prettiest website, but the simple design makes it easy to use. Having been the forerunner to the modern trend of social bookmarking, del.icio.us has a strong community and the most content of any of the social bookmarking websites. Users who want to search through available bookmarks as well as store their own bookmarks will find this strong community an added bonus. Having been in operation the longest of any current social bookmarking sites, there is plenty of content to search through, and more added every day. Signing up and getting off the ground is a breeze as del.icio.us walks you through the steps of setting up a button in your browser to get started bookmarking sites. The no-thrills design means there is not much to confuse you, so it is very easy to begin using right away. One feature that could be done better is the standard button that is installed onto your web browser. New social bookmarking sites operate by having this button pop up a window on your web browser to enter information on a site without ever leaving it, while del.icio.us takes you to their site to enter the information, and then back to the original site. But, for the most part, del.icio.us is a solid choice for those new to social bookmarking and those looking for more than just a place to store their bookmarks. Delicious, a powerful social bookmarking tool, has been around for what seems like forever, and while it may not get as much press as Digg, it still has an extremely active and loyal group of users. There are a number of tools out there that cater to these users, some of which still even stick by the old del.icio.us moniker. Here are over 80 tools for everything from your mobile device to your blog, and more, that can help you view your bookmarks in new and unique ways, backup your bookmarks in a secure location, take your bookmarks with you on the go, blog about your most recent saves, and then some. Diigo ' Diigo' (pron.: /ˈdiːɡoʊ/) is a social bookmarking website which allows signed-up users to bookmark and tag web-pages. Additionally, it allows users to highlight any part of a webpage and attach sticky notes to specific highlights or to a whole page. These annotations can be kept private, shared with a group within Diigo or a special link forwarded to someone else. The name "Diigo" is an acronym from "Digest of Internet Information, Groups and Other stuff". Premium account holders can perform full-text searches of cached copies of bookmarks. A full-text search also searches page URLs, tags and annotations. This means that premium account holders can choose to omit tags that already appear in the text of a page to be bookmarked (although text inside images cannot be searched). The launch of Diigo met with mixed responses, from the unimpressed to the enthusiastic. Diigo beta was listed as one of the top ten research tools by CNET in 2006. Outside the website, Diigo's graphical user interface includes an optional bookmarklet, or a customizable toolbar, with various search capabilities. Highlight is enabled by a menu, that can either appear automatically when content is selected, or be embedded into the context menu. In March 2009, Diigo acquired web-clipping service Furl from Looksmart for an undisclosed price. The site also has an extension available on the Chrome Web Store. On October 25, 2012, the diigo.com domain was hijacked, An unknown attacker changed the authoritative nameserver records ("NS records") for DNS zone DIIGO.COM, temporarily giving control to nameservers at AFRAID.ORG, and causing traffic to be misdirected. Mobile apps for Diigo are available on iOS, Android and Windows Phone 7.